A Matter of Trust
by Joan Powers
Summary: Devon faces her worst nightmare when the Terrians ask for her most precious possession. DD
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Trust

by Joan Powers

**Author's Notes:**

(1) This is a repost of story written in 1996, originally featured in the Eden Project fanzine. Trust in Love completes this story line.

(2) Thanks to Chris and Tara for discussions about the Terrians.

**Type:** drama, D/D angst, AU

**Summary:** Devon faces her worst nightmare when the Terrians ask for her most precious possession.

**Timeline/Spoilers:** This story takes place after "Survival of the Fittest"

**Rating:** K

Chapter 1

(voice of Alonzo)

_We had managed to survive most of the winter without any major incidents... hmm... well, let's just say we were still all together and that's what counted. Many of us had built new bonds of friendship and a select few even found love. Of course, being in close quarters had also created sources of irritation between some crew members, but overall the Eden Advance party was faring well. _

_Many of us experienced a sense of pride that we had made it this far, that we had survived the brutal cold and hardship of the winter and that spring was on its way. Most were anxious to continue our journey to New Pacifica, so eager that this time of waiting began to grate on some people's nerves. _

_Yet, little did we know that this intermediate period would soon be over. A time of testing was approaching, a time which would probe those fragile bonds of friendship that were so newly forged. They would be stretched and yanked tight until some almost threatened to burst. We would discover what we really believed in._

XXXXXX

The Dome, near the end of Winter

10 pm

It was evening and Alonzo was on guard duty, with a Mag-Pro slung on his shoulder, patrolling the area. While some signs of spring were visible in the surrounding countryside, it was still a cold night. As Alonzo flipped up the collar of his leather flight jacket, Danziger passed by, "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"Not much, it's a quite night" Alonzo responded. Feeling bored and a bit reckless, he decided to stir up a little trouble and asked, "What are you and Devon fighting about now?" referring to an incident which had occurred earlier that day.

Danziger shot him an annoyed glance, decided not to rise to the bait and merely replied, "Adair always has to have things done her way."

Alonzo chuckled. How long would it take those two to lower their barriers? They were both so much alike, so stubborn.

"Don't even think about it, 'Lonz," Danziger warned, anticipating his next comment.

Alonzo tried to look appropriately ashamed of himself, but fell short in his efforts and burst out laughing instead. Unable to remain angry with the pilot, Danziger joined in.

Bess broke in on their laughter calling, "Hey guys, I think I saw something at the edge of camp. Could you come check it out?"

Immediately, the two men regained their composure and followed Bess to investigate. As they approached the northern end of the campsite, they could see a shadowy figure in the distance.

When they drew closer to it, Danziger came to a halt and laid a hand on Bess's shoulder to pull her back. He motioned to Alonzo to investigate. Alonzo cautiously moved forward. He called back, "It's a Terrian."

"Great" Danziger muttered, "What does he want?"

Bess edged her way forward, "He's just standing there."

With some alarm, Alonzo noticed, "He has a staff with him... but he doesn't appear to be preparing to use it soon." It was anchored in a pile of snow beside him. Other Eden colonists had joined them, curious about what was happening.

"What do you think it wants?" Bess asked Alonzo.

"I have no idea" he replied.

"I don't like this," Danziger grumbled, "This can't be anything good, we better get out more guns and post a double guard." He motioned to Baines who left to retrieve an additional weapon.

Devon arrived on the scene, "What's going on?" She glanced at the Terrian who was only about a hundred feet away from where they stood.

"We're not sure, this Terrian seems to be just standing here watching us," Alonzo explained.

"It's almost like he's waiting for something," Bess voiced, though the others did not chose to explore her suggestion.

"Well, I think we better keep everyone within the perimeter of the camp and post double guards until we get some more information about what's going on," Devon stated, "Walman..."

"Already done" Danziger interrupted, with a satisfied grin.

"Oh...Alonzo, can you contact the Terrians tonight in the Dream Plane and see if they can give you any information about what this one may want with us."

"Sure, my shift will be over soon" he responded.

"Okay, I suggest anyone who is not on guard duty get some sleep and we can deal with this in the morning," Devon concluded and turned around to head back to the Dome.

Armed with a Mag-Pro, Baines returned.

"Why don't you keep a close eye on our friend here, while Alonzo patrols about the camp" Danziger advised. The men agreed.

XXXXXX

12:05 am

Alonzo entered Julia's tent, where she lay asleep on her cot. She turned over, yawned and asked, "What's going on? I heard a lot of commotion earlier, but I was too tired to put on my boots and come investigate." Alonzo explained the situation to her. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that" he replied with some frustration.

Pointing out the obvious, she countered, "Because you're one of the only humans who can understand the Terrians."

"Sometimes I wish they'd talk more to Uly" he muttered. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about this situation and he wasn't particularly excited to learn more of the details. Maybe he was being paranoid.

He removed his leather jacket and boots, then joined Julia underneath the blankets. "Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Julia had already fallen back asleep.

XXXXXX

3 am

Alonzo woke from his dream with the Terrians. Three o'clock, nowhere near dawn yet, he noticed with disappointment. He sat up, trying not to disturb Julia in the process. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

He wasn't sure what to do. Over the Dream Plane, the Terrians had relayed several items of information whose content was decidedly disturbing. He hoped the Eden Advance crew wouldn't be rash and take out their anger on the bearer of bad news.

He rose and walked into the Main Dome, deciding to sit and wait until morning to discuss the Terrian's plans with the rest of the Eden Crew. In the meantime he could try to think of some viable options to deal with this situation.

XXXXXX

3:20 am

Julia rolled over in her bed and woke, noticing that Alonzo was no longer with her. She was concerned, so she got up to search for him. She discovered him sitting at the table in the Main Dome, with a pensive expression on his face.

"Alonzo" she asked "What is it?"

"It's bad, Julia. I don't want to talk about it just now. We have to wait until everyone is present. There's nothing we can do right now. Let's just wait until morning, okay?" he explained.

He seemed lucid, Dr. Heller assessed. "And what about you? Are you just going to sit here the rest of the night?" He didn't answer. She could tell he was disturbed, so she pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Want some company?" she offered.

"Okay, but I don't want to talk." They sat in silence, waiting for morning to come.

XXXXXX

4:04 am

Danziger and Walman entered the Main Dome after finishing their shift at guard duty. They intended to warm up with some hot coffee. Julia and Alonzo's presence startled them.

Danziger told them, "It's getting worse. Now there are nine or ten Terrians surrounding the camp. They haven't moved in closer yet, but I'm getting worried. I think we better get everybody up and come up with a plan."

"That won't be necessary, John" Alonzo explained, "We can't do anything right now."

"What are you talking about?" Danziger replied with a look of confusion, "At least we should get Adair up and let her know what's going on."

"No, don't bother her. She needs her sleep. The Terrians will wait until morning and will not bother us in the meantime," Alonzo pronounced with certainty.

Julia, Danziger and Walman exchanged worried glances. Had the Terrians come for Uly? Danziger attempted to press him for more information, but Alonzo had finished talking. Julia explained to the men that he wanted to wait until morning when everyone was present. Deciding that Alonzo was generally a sensible guy, Danziger reluctantly chose to respect his judgment.

"Okay, we wait 'til morning" he conceded. He remarked to Walman, "Better go tell Cameron and Denner the latest news." Walman agreed and headed out, while Danziger departed to check on True. Both men returned shortly to join Dr. Heller and Alonzo in their vigil. Who could sleep, surrounded by Terrians? It felt like an ambush.

XXXXXX

5 am

Julia's nerves were strained, so she stood up to stretch and walk about the Main Dome. She decided to stroll over to Devon's room to see if she was awake. Devon was a fairly light sleeper and if she were already awake perhaps they could put an end to this nerve-racking tension and deal with the situation at hand. She peered into her room - and didn't see her. Julia rushed into the Main Dome shouting, "Alonzo, Danziger -- Devon's gone!"

Danziger slammed his fist on the table and complained, "Damn, she's probably gone to talk to the Terrians herself. Of all the stupid things to do, God only knows what trouble she's going to get into." He zipped up his coat and rose with the intention of going to look for her. He wanted to shake her for acting like such an idiot, but he also had to admit that he was very concerned about her safety.

As he began to back away from the table, the outside door to the Main Dome opened and Devon walked in with Uly. One glance at Devon confirmed their worst fears. She looked awful, her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and swollen. She was shivering - she wasn't even wearing a coat. Danziger swiftly removed his own coat and placed it about her shoulders. Her hair was disheveled, yet she didn't seem to notice. She had Uly in a vice grip and was practically dragging him into the room. Uly had his walking stick in one hand and was wearing a small back pack. Devon looked squarely at Alonzo and stated as if challenging him, "They're not taking my son."

Uly approached Alonzo, "Mr. Solace, can you reason with my Mom? I can't make her understand that I have to go." Uly continued speaking as though he were the adult and his mother were the child, "The Terrians came to me in my dream. They told me I needed to come with them."

"Why?" Julia interceded.

"They called it 'growing time', a kind of training period for me - they want to teach me more about my Terrian abilities and they said they needed my help as well. They're going to show me some really neat stuff, but I'm not supposed to share it with anyone."

The boy smiled slightly as he spoke about this secret. He continued to explain that the Terrians had told him what to wear and pack, then had instructed him to go to the northern end of the camp where they would meet him and escort him to their caverns.

Earlier that evening, Devon had opened her eyes to see Uly secretively packing his bag and preparing to leave. Before she could detain him, he had dashed out of the room, so she chased after him and eventually pinned him down outside. They had been in a thicket of trees, obscured from view of the camp, discussing the matter for several hours.

Devon was dead set against Uly leaving and she was heartbroken that her son would even consider it. Uly desperately didn't want to leave his Mom yet he didn't want to disappoint the Terrians either. He owed his life to them. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it was of vital importance to the camp and to the Terrians that he go with them. It was part of growing up and acquiring new responsibilities, like his Mom had told him on the day after his birthday. He had seen his mother and other adults make sacrifices for him. Now it was his turn.

Alonzo confirmed the boy's story. He went on to explain to the colonists that the Terrians had encountered a crisis which they felt could only be resolved with Uly's assistance. Alonzo suspected it had to do with the relationships between the various Terrian tribes, but they were not receptive to his probing of this issue. They revealed that this period in Uly's growth would be optimum for his 'development of his Terrian attributes'.

But there was more.

Alonzo prompted Uly, "What else did they tell you?"

Uly answered, "You know.." his countenance altered, "that my visit was going to be for a long period of time and that the Eden project should continue their journey to New Pacifica without me."

One crew member let out a startled gasp.

"The Terrians said they will be able to locate you when they are ready to return me." Uly was frightened, but he believed them.

As Uly had been telling his story, other members of the Eden crew, woken by the sound of voices, had straggled into the Main Dome. True clung to her Dad, wrapping her arms around his waist. Morgan and Bess huddled against a corner of the room where others congregated, while Baines and Walman stood alongside Danziger.

"What are we going to do?" Magus asked.

Devon had been arguing so long with Uly that she was almost hoarse. Yet she responded with determination, "I have not given up this much to lose everything, I will not let them just take my son for some undetermined period of time."

Although she appeared to be exhausted, she was managing to maintain her composure before the group - so far. She had faced the impossible before, it was no stranger to Devon Adair. This entire trip was accomplishing the impossible. People on the stations had laughed at her. Surely if she could arrange to travel 22 light years away from human civilization to save the life of her son, she could handle this, she told herself. Yale, close by her side, was unable to offer her any advice.

"Can't we reason with them?" Julia suggested, "Let Uly help them solve their problem, then allow them to perform their 'training' during the day and return him to us at night?"

Alonzo shook his head, "They won't budge on their terms. The word 'negotiate' is not part of their vocabulary. Since they have group consciousness, they lack those skills." He looked to Uly to gain confirmation. "Besides, we've already tried." And Mary was no longer present to serve as a mediator as she did during their last crisis.

Danziger said emphatically, "We can't let them take him." He would never give up True if some crazy alien came for her. They'd have to kill him first. "It's not right for them to take him away" he continued.

Baines joined in, "And if we give them Uly now, what's to say that they don't start taking more supplies or people away from us - where do you draw the line?"

"That's completely irrelevant, Baines. They need Uly because he is the link between our species and they are in trouble" Julia argued, "They came to us for help."

"Regardless of that, we need to establish boundaries with these creatures," Walman countered "We are now setting the guidelines for what we consider to be acceptable behavior - and this isn't. Do we want to set a precedent for them pushing us around?"

Magus interceded, "The Terrians healed Uly, he might not be alive today if they hadn't intervened. Isn't that an obligation of sorts?"

"No" Devon snapped back at her, "We already paid them back for that. We helped the Terrians out with Gaal and allowed Uly to participate at Moon Cross. We should be even."

Alonzo countered with, "But what is a life worth?" Devon refused to respond. "Devon, what exactly did we promise that night in the Dream Plane? The night Uly was healed?" Alonzo asked.

"I'm not sure" she responded with dejection.

"Since the Terrians were here long before us, don't they have the right to dictate policy?" Bess asked "In a sense, it is their planet."

Morgan glared at his wife. Some in the room agreed with her. Julia concurred as well,

"She's right. We're the invaders here. We don't have the same rights that we had on the Stations. This is not our planet. Since the Terrians have made Uly the link between our species and the Council wants Uly so badly, this leads me to believe that this relationship is crucial for the survival of all of us on planet G889. Not giving them Uly could destroy this very important relationship and harm us all in the long run...Besides, they promised they'd bring him back."

"How do we know we can trust the Terrians to follow through on their promises?" Morgan commented.

"The Terrians are honorable creatures" Alonzo stated.

Danziger met his gaze and demanded, "Where's your proof?"

Alonzo looked away. There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence.

Bess asked "Exactly how long is a 'long' period of time to the Terrians?"

With a start, Alonzo remembered that Terrians had quite a different perspective on time than human beings, though he wasn't about to share that with Devon Adair or anyone else for that matter. For all he knew Uly could be returned at the ripe age of 50 and the Terrians would consider that soon from their point of view.

Morgan asked, "Alonzo, what will the Terrians do if we refuse to give the boy up?"

Alonzo took a breath, this was the moment he had been dreading. "This is a test, but not just for Uly, for us too. It is a test of our trust and commitment to living in harmony on this planet. And to determine if we will carry through on our promises" He looked to Devon. "The Terrians were disappointed with us after we almost killed one of them by freezing the land with the Geo-Lock. The act of entrusting Uly to their care and the actual rituals he will participate in are of vital importance to the Terrians. They need him to help them resolve a crisis which they themselves cannot. If we don't heed the Terrian's wishes, that will indicate failure on our part, an unwillingness to work things out in the future, and the Terrians will not be interested in pursuing further relationships with us."

"Big deal" Baines retorted.

"No loss" Danziger added.

Alonzo reacted with surprise and replied softly, "They will destroy us all if we don't give up the boy today."

"I don't understand" asked Yale. "This doesn't make sense. Up to this point, the Terrians have not exhibited overly aggressive behavior. They appear to be passive creatures except when defending their territory, and I find it hard to believe they would resort to violence so suddenly."

Alonzo confessed, "I don't fully understand what they will do to us if we don't comply. In my dream, I saw the Terrians approaching our camp with activated staffs which they used on us. We all dropped to the ground - unconscious...or dead, I'm not sure. The next image was our deserted camp. All of our gear, vehicles and even personal items were still there. Only we were absent. I assume this means that they will either kill us or capture us. I just don't know. Violence doesn't come easily to the Terrians. Apparently this matter is so important to them, that they will do what they feel they must. Remember what they did to Gaal."

"But why us? Why haven't they killed off the penal colonists as well? I can't imagine that they're better neighbors than we are" Morgan wondered.

"But the Terrians haven't established the same sort of relationship with them as they have with us. They have already reached out to us by healing Uly, which I might add is causing problems for them among other Terrian tribes. They have already stepped out in faith and now it is our turn" Alonzo urged.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice at all," Morgan sadly commented.

"We have to give them Uly or we'll all die" Magus cried, fearful of unknown fate.

"Let's take a vote," Julia suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Danziger replied, "The only person who has the right to make this decision is Devon. We can't make up give up her son. Besides, I think it's wrong. We can't let them do this."

Baines plotted, "We can fight them. We have weapons - let's stand up to them."

Walman added, "We can protect the Dome and most of the camp with the Geo-Lock and create a Terrian-free zone. Maybe we can even kill off some of them in the process of forming the zone. Then we could surround the area with guards and blast any other diggers who come too close."

Alonzo cried in horror, "NOOO! How can you say these things! What would killing these creatures accomplish? It's wrong!"

"And taking someone else's child is right?" Danziger countered, while glaring at Alonzo. The two men began to approach one another.

"We can't kill them. We're not even sure if our weapons are effective against them. This will _not_ solve any of our problems," Alonzo insisted.

"Why the hell not?" Danziger shouted back, "Why shouldn't we stand up for the rights of our own people?"

"The Terrians are honorable, decent creatures who are just doing what they feel they have to for their survival" Alonzo cried.

"Yeah - at our expense!" Danziger snarled back.

"You're not thinking logically Danziger - don't do this! It won't work."

"Just you try and stop me" he warned.

As both men started to lunge towards each other with clenched fists, Julia shouted "Stop it!" and she, Yale, and Baines jumped in to pull the two men apart. "This isn't accomplishing anything" Julia cried.

Devon stepped forward and announced with deadly certainty, "We can't fight the Terrians. We simply cannot found the basis of our lives in this new world on the blood of others. It's wrong. We'll have to trust the Terrians to honor their word." Then she took Uly by the hand and left the room. The other crew members hurried after them.

XXXXXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Trust

By Joan Powers

Chapter 2

Devon and Uly headed toward the northern side of the camp, where the Terrians had congregated. They were waiting. Devon knew all too well that the Terrians had no understanding of human emotions but she had to try this one last option. She stopped, fell to her knees, and pulled her boy close to her, wrapping her arms protectively around him. She looked to one of the nearest Terrians to establish eye contact and began to address him,

"I understand that this is your planet, your home. And that we are the visitors, I'm willing to work with that. I also know that thanks to you and this planet, my son is healed. But..." she paused to take a breath and collect herself. "Why do you have to take him? I don't understand. He's just a little boy, he needs his mother. And I need him too. Please, if you must take him, take me too. I promise not to interfere, I just want...need to be with my boy. Please..." she pleaded. She struggled to maintain her control, "He's the most important thing in my life."

The rest of the Eden crew had crowded around the area. Danziger vehemently protested to Yale, "What is she doing?"

Yale replied, "Weren't you doing something very similar not less than a week ago when True was captured by a Grendler? Danziger glared at him.

The Terrians began to trill and Alonzo interpreted. "They just don't understand Devon."

Danziger strode toward the Terrians and pointed his Mag-Pro straight at one of them. He stated, "We...". He paused to examine the faces of those about him, pale with fear, "..I can't allow this to happen. This is wrong." And he proceeded to power up his weapon. Panic broke lose and cries filled the air.

"Stop it Danziger! You're not using your head!" Morgan yelled.

"Dad, don't do this" Trued screamed.

"John, this won't accomplish anything!" Julia cried out.

The Terrian force started to close in on the camp with their staffs drawing power as well.

"We're going to die!" Morgan screamed in a frenzy, diving to the ground while shoving Bess beneath him.

Danziger stood his ground and turned a deaf ear to their protests. Devon rapidly turned to Danziger and looked him directly in the eye, "John, put the gun down, now." Disgusted, he powered down his weapon, shoved aside his gun, and gave a look of utter malice and contempt at the Terrians and those around him he thought he knew. The Terrians ceased advancing toward the Eden crew members and placed their staffs aside.

Suddenly, a Terrian stepped out from the crowd and approached Devon and Uly. His appearance was somewhat different from the rest. About his neck he wore a coarse rope with pieces of yellow cloth attached to it. The colonist were confused, for Devon appeared to recognize him and rose to walk toward him, while still clutching Uly's hand.

She realized that this was the Terrian who had appeared in her dream, the one who had helped Uly in the future. She spoke to him, "I know you. You've helped him before, please watch over him again, I beg you...Take good care of my boy..."

Dr. Heller feared Devon was becoming delusional and hurried over, just as the Terrian reached out his glowing staff and gently touched Devon's temple. She fell to the ground. He grasped Uly's hand, then the entire Terrian group disappeared beneath the ground.

Later the group reflected that this was rather odd. While the Terrians denied they had emotions, one would almost think that particular creature had a sense of compassion. It was as if he instinctively knew that Devon couldn't release the boy as long as she was physically able and conscious.

XXXXXX

Later that day

Julia was walking over to join the group congregated by the fire in the middle of camp. She had just been checking in on her patient. After Devon had collapsed, Dr. Heller rushed to examine her. She was unconscious but Julia determined that the Terrians had not done any permanent damage to her, at least not physically. They had placed her on her bunk to rest.

Julia dreaded facing her when she woke. Would she be angry with her for agreeing that it was best for Uly to go? She was frightened of the potential repercussions of the events which had transpired within the last few hours.

It was cool outside, but Julia didn't care to be in close proximity to Devon at this time. Judging by the crowd at the campfire, others felt similarly. She warmed herself then sat down by Bess, whom she hoped was an ally.

"Do you think Devon will ever forgive us?" Bess asked her.

"I hope so," Julia responded.

Bess tightened her arms about her husband who was sitting on the ground wrapped in a blanket, with his back against Bess's legs. Morgan was having trouble coping with what had happened. He began to ramble,

"I don't know... Devon Adair can be vengeful if you cross her. I remember how she dealt with some of the officials at the station who treated her poorly. She publicly humiliated one of them and sabotaged all business contacts for another... I'm scared." He cowered, "Maybe she'll leave us here, taking her cyborg with her so we have no directions or any idea where we are or where any more supplies are...We're gonna die out here on this God forsaken planet."

Julia glanced at Bess to see if she wanted her husband to have a sedative. Bess vetoed the idea. "Morgan honey, don't say such silly things. You're being paranoid."

Magus commented, "But has anyone seen Danziger? I think he's the one to be afraid of. He almost got us all killed. I wouldn't put it past him to track down the Terrians himself and shoot at them, endangering all of our lives again. You know how he tends to disregard authority and take matters into his own hands."

"Devon might even encourage him to do it, in order to get her boy back" Baines claimed.

"You're being ridiculous, Baines. Devon has been unconscious for the last couple hours. The last thing on her mind is revenge plans" Julia chided.

"I agree" Yale's voice boomed as he drew closer to the group. He had his arm around a frightened True Danziger.

"Where is your Father?" Magus accused.

"I don't know... He was angry. He usually likes to be alone when he's mad" she responded, clinging to Yale. She hadn't seen her father for several hours and was becoming anxious.

"Stop this at once" Yale commanded, "You're scaring the child with your groundless accusations! Look at yourselves, how can you say such things about these people. You know them - look at all you've been through together. We are all distraught and exhausted. A terrible thing has occurred this day. This should be a time for us to draw strength from one another, not rip each other apart. Danziger's actions were not rational - he let his fear get the best of him. As some of you are doing now. We're all human. We must forgive each other for our mistakes and move on. Let us set an example for this child here." Yale returned his attention to True whom he escorted back to the Dome.

As soon as Yale and True were out of earshot, Morgan commented sarcastically, "Guess he told us." Bess sighed with resignation as he continued to ramble, "Devon does go on and on about that kid. Sometimes it drives me crazy. You'd think the world revolved around him."

Bess gently reminded, "Morgan, he is her only child. And now he's gone."

Alonzo said, "Sometimes the good of the many has to outweigh the good of the few."

"Really?" Danziger appeared and strode toward the group. "Tell me," as he looked directly at Alonzo, "Does that hold true when the Terrians come for Julia?" Shifting his gaze to Morgan, he demanded, "Or what about if it's Bess they want next time? Tell me, Morgan will you be selfless enough to sacrifice your wife for the good of the group? Will you?"

Morgan couldn't answer him and burrowed into his blanket to hide.

"That's not the point John" Alonzo began to defend his views. "The Terrian wanted Uly for a special purpose and they don't intend to harm him. Besides, there was nothing else we could do. Violence would not have worked. All it would have done was put us all in danger. You weren't thinking clearly."

Danziger held up his hand as if surrendering, giving Alonzo a tired glance and said, "Buddy, I don't want to fight with you. I lost my head. I just wish we could do something. I feel sick about this. I just don't trust these creatures - I don't understand them. And I sure wouldn't want to have to trust them with my kid."

XXXXXX

Evening

Yale was visiting Devon in her room. She was lying on her stomach on her bunk, resting her head on her arms. When she looked up towards him, her eyes were unfocused, dead-looking. Yale sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her shoulders to attempt to comfort her.

"It's all right, child. I'm here for you," Yale assured her, "You know I'll always be here for you. We're going to get through this. We have faced the impossible before, we will figure something out." He decided to get her some food and water, though he doubted he could make her eat anything.

When he opened the door to Devon's quarters, Danziger was outside waiting. Feeling protective of his vulnerable charge Yale blocked his entry, closing the door behind him. He admonished, "Don't bother her, please. Devon is a rather private person and has always preferred to be alone when she is upset."

"Do you think that's good? That she's alone?" John asked. As the words came out of his mouth, John disregarded the incident where Devon had approached him after the Grendler scare. She had wanted to express her concern, but he had cut her off... yet that was different, he had a kid to return to. She didn't.

Yale was inclined to agree with Danziger, "It is not good to be alone when you feel your world has ended."

Danziger spoke as if stating of a fact, " I have to see her."

Yale gave the matter some brief consider and after examining the determined expression on John's face, he consented. Without misgivings, he opened the door and allowed John to enter the sanctuary of protection he had maintained for Devon.

Devon had moved. She was sitting up on the edge of the bed, staring at Uly's empty bunk. She barely registered John's presence as he entered the room. He sat down beside her on the bed and asked, "How's your head?" He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "Look..." he put his arm around her, "I'm sorry... I let you down."

"You didn't have a choice, John. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done.." she whispered back with as much strength as she could muster. "We'll just have to trust the Terrians to honor their word."

She buried her face against his chest as he wrapped his other arm about her to draw her close to him. Tomorrow she would put on a brave front and as leader of the Eden crew encourage the others that they were building a strong foundation for their new world.

But not now.

She felt as if she had lost a part of herself. She was too tired to cry anymore, she didn't have any tears left so she just closed her eyes with her head against Danziger's chest and let him hold her. Right now she would just concentrate on living minute by minute.

XXXXXX

(voice of Alonzo)

_We learned a lot that day about the Terrians and ourselves - about what we believed in and the fragile nature of trust. For in order to establish a relationship of mutual trust with the Terrians, we had to be willing to make ourselves vulnerable - to step out in faith. _

_Overall, we were hopeful that this event would represent a stepping stone which would continue to bridge the relationship between humans and Terrians on this planet. We believed the Terrian's intentions were honorable - that Uly would not be harmed, and that he would be returned to us within a reasonable time period. _

_Yet doubts plagued some of us. Had we done the right thing? Had we irrevocably compromised our integrity? While Danziger had acted rashly and foolishly, at least he knew that he had done what he could to stand for his principles. _

_The battle of conflicting priorities had taken some casualties who would heal over time. While our consciences would pass judgment on these issues within our own hearts, only the passage of time would reveal the truth._

THE END

(to be continued in "Trust in Love")


End file.
